Wolf
by perh0nen
Summary: Taylor gets a shard similar to Lung's but it manifests through a different archetype. Results in a very different Taylor. (x-post from SB)


Conversation died as she entered the briefing room. Eyes swivelled between her and the muscular, tattooed figure who stood at the the other end of the room. There was a strained pause, which ended when he raised his head imperceptibly in acknowledgment of the newcomer. Somehow it made the tension fizzle away, or at least return to its base level. They were here to fight an Endbringer, after all.

The girl grinned in response, revealing unnaturally large, sharp canines, and sauntered over to where Lung was standing. As she approached Oni Lee and Bakuda seemed to bristle with hostility, but stepped back when Lung waved them away casually.

"Hey there dragon man. How's the eye?"

"I have healed. And I see you have as well. Next time I will be taking more than just your arm, bitch. Your pelt will hang on my wall."

"Kinky. You can try, but the next time we tango, I'm going to take your old eyeball and shove it up-"

The 'conversation' was interrupted by Legend - greatest of heroes, leader of the Protectorate - taking the stage at the front of the room to begin the briefing. First came the rousing speech, which hit all the high notes - selfless sacrifice, pulling together for humanity, heroes and villains standing shoulder to shoulder, etc. It hit the depressing notes as well viz. expected survival rates. After that came the discussion of tactics. Lung and girl listened with disinterest; their role in the upcoming fight was pretty clear.

After the speech concluded to uneasy applause, she elbowed Lung and remarked, "I'm bored. Figure we've got about twenty minutes until Godzilla shows, wanna go for a walk, zippo-breath? We're up front and centre anyway."

The capes around them started in surprise when Lung didn't respond to the antagonism. Instead he seemed to think for a moment and then nodded. "Bakuda, Lee, join the others. I will see you after the battle."

The two of them walked towards the exit, the girl noticeably taller than a minute ago. Lung went shirtless, wearing only his signature dragon mask, cargo shorts, and flip-flops, while the girl didn't even have a costume. She wore a domino mask, grey hoody, and threadbare jeans which only covered her up to the mid-calf at this point. They were approached by Armsmaster and a Dragon suit just before they left the room.

"A moment, Amaroq. Armsmaster and I built these communicators for you and Lung."

They both looked dubiously at the metal devices she was offering them.

"You do realize we won't really be able to speak once we get going? And I doubt that thing's going to last long on my wrist."

"It goes around your neck; the straps will grow as you change. They will let us track your position and send you directions, even if you can't speak back."

"A collar huh? If you're trying to house train me, it's not gonna work."

For a mechanical suit, Dragon managed to express bemusement pretty well, and received a feral grin in response. Armsmaster just looked confused. The girl grabbed both devices and started towards the exit again before Armsmaster interrupted.

"Where are you going? You should remain with the rest of the defenders until Leviathan arrives."

She rolled her eyes at that while Lung simply looked amused.

"We're just going for a smoke and a chat."

"You don't look old enough to smoke."

"Chill, tin man. Go find a corner and make out with RealDoll here, you'll feel better."

The pair proceeded to ignore him and walk away. They left the anxious atmosphere of the briefing room and made their way out into the square that the PRT building fronted. The city was eerily empty, and once the Endbringer sirens had stopped screeching, eerily quiet as well.

The girl pulled a battered pack of cigarettes out of a pocket and offered one to Lung. After staring at her for a moment, he shook his head. She shrugged and pulled a ratty cigarette free. She put it to her lips, patted her pockets in search of a lighter, and then elbowed him again.

"What?"

"It's considered good manners to light a lady's cigarette for her. I don't have a light."

Snorting, he summoned a spark with a snap of his fingers and lit it for her. She inhaled deeply, then let out a stream of smoke, watching as it coiled and dissipated into the chilly evening air.

"Those things are very unhealthy."

"You run a drug cartel."

"Vices are a weakness. I do not indulge in such things personally."

"So the mighty Lung is a teetotaller? The Dragon of Kyushu shops at Whole Foods?" She doubled over laughing as she spoke. "I don't get sick, or even hooked on the nicotine. I think my regen's better than yours actually."

They drifted towards the centre of the empty square. They could see down Queen's Street from here, all the way to the boardwalk that skirted the bay. The waters of the bay were receding, pulled back to feed the massive waves that would bear down on the city soon.

"How many of these have you been to? I've seen some of the footage from Kyushu. Gotta admit, that was a pretty baller throwdown."

Lung answered amiably, "Kyushu was my first. I have not faced the Leviathan again but I have fought the others, each once. I believe this is your first time?"

"Yeah."

He grunted. It was a very expressive sound as grunts go, somehow conveying extreme condescension.

"What?"

"It will be like nothing you have faced before. Do you think you are ready, because I have toyed with you in the past? You are not. Try not to die."

Caught off guard, he didn't react when the girl darted forward to land a peck on the cheek of his mask. "Aww, if I didn't know better I'd think you were sweet on me Ken-ta!" She said his name in a singsong voice. Surprised and enraged, he whirled to face her. Rolling her eyes she explained, "You know, it's really not hard to look you up. You aren't very discreet; anyone with a mind for it could find your name, but it's not like they could do anything with it. You don't have a life outside being Lung."

She surprised him further when she reached up and removed her own mask. Her face was thin, pale, and not unattractive. Her mouth was twisted into what a more literary man would describe as a cheshire smile, and her large brown eyes had a feral slant to them.

Somewhat appeased, Lung snorted with amusement. "You dare… you have more balls than all the men in my employ. Why?"

"I know your face. Fair's fair you know mine. Anyway, you're not the type to use it against me. Not your style."

They turned to face the ocean again, taking in the silence and ocean breeze for a moment. Glancing over, Lung noticed that the girl was as tall as himself now. Her forearms and legs were darkening with something that looked like fur. He felt his own power growing, escalating in her presence. He would hold onto it until the penultimate moment.

She twisted towards him, another curl of smoke leaving her lips. Head cocked quizzically, she asked, "You said you were toying with me. We both know thats not true. Every time we've met, you fought to kill. I've more than held my own. You still think I'm weak?"

To his own surprise, Lung found himself engaged in the conversation. She was… not an equal, but perhaps worthy of some respect. "That you are powerful I won't deny. I am even a little envious that you can change as you desire, while I must respond to the strength of my enemies. But you are not strong. You are like them." He gestured back to the PRT building.

"The heroes? They certainly don't think so."

"They fear you, perhaps. But like them you hide behind your little morals, neutering yourself. I have observed how you fight. You are willing to hurt, to maim your enemies, but you will not go for the kill. You fear your own power, and that makes you weak."

He glanced up at her expecting anger, perhaps a moralizing diatribe. He'd heard such things before from enough heroes, before he humiliated them. He was surprised to see faint amusement instead.

"You're mistaken. I haven't killed, but that hardly means that I _won't_. You think I'm weak because I value lives. You value things as well, don't you? Your dignity, power, independence, the reputation of your organization. The first time we met you were attempting to punish the Undersiders for insulting you. Is that a weakness?"

"What I value is part of my nature. It makes me stronger. What you value holds you back."

"You're a shit philosopher. Worse, you're high on your own crap. You're right though, I have been holding back. Perhaps my reputation has suffered. That's going to change today."

Another strange smile came over her face. Something changed in the way she held her body, and he could feel his power responding. The cigarette stub fell from her fingers, and she ground it out delicately; the movement belying the power he knew she wielded. Despite himself, Lung's breath caught in his throat. He felt the fire in his veins burning hotter in anticipation of a battle - with her or the beast, he was not sure anymore.

"Oh?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"The last time, you fought until he ran. Your power waned at the end."

He could see fire in her eyes now. He wasn't sure if it was mirroring his own, or entirely hers.

"Today I will feed your power, and you will feed mine. I want to see you greater than you have ever been, Lung."

He felt his spine lengthening. His hands curled into claws. Scales broke through his skin. Flames burst into life on his torso and down his arms. In the distance, the first wave was approaching the shore. Following it was a monster emerging from the depths. In the building behind them someone was yelling orders.

"And you will see me greater than I have ever been. You're going to help me _eat his heart."_

Beside him the girl was suddenly no more. In her place stood a beast of shadows. A wolf, already towering over him with fangs as large as his forearm, and bristling needles of fur harder than diamonds. The night was rent by its howl, and he found himself joining in, screaming defiance at the coming force of nature. They turned to face the creature in the bay, even as the wave raced towards them collapsing buildings as it approached. Dragon and wolf charged their foe.


End file.
